Many conventional RF transmitters utilize a distinct RF path (i.e., multiple modulators and RF amplifier lineups) for each supported frequency band. These multiple RF paths increase the cost of producing the transmitter for each additional band that is supported. Further, the use of distinct RF paths for each band increases the delay in a closed-loop feedback RF transmitter, which can impair the stability margin of the feedback system.
What is needed are methods and systems for efficiently providing multi-band application support using an RF transmitter.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.